


Storm

by shinrayokugo



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinrayokugo/pseuds/shinrayokugo
Summary: 炮友关系小车，一方想挑明，另一方不敢想
Relationships: 涟ジュン/七種茨
Kudos: 7





	Storm

在那场忐忑不安的演唱会结束后，从升降台下来的乱凪砂和巴日和又恢复以往日的要好，证实方才台上的自白确实并非演戏。涟纯连日积蓄的压力终于随着重重呼出的一口气飘散，一点尾巴也没留下。离他不远的副所长也难得一见的好懂，和他不约而同地松了一口气。被蒙在鼓里的两个人的同步率可谓相当稳定，涟纯不合时宜地想起上一次和老板做身体上的同步交流也已是许久之前，托很久没有团活的福。

野狗习惯于逆来顺受，所以当一直留意他的精英从背后抱住他，舔舐他的耳垂，抚摸他刺刺的发尾，他没有花一分钟思考，主动地回应了对方。蛇蝎美人这个词仿佛就是为茨诞生的，他难以揣测的笑意和心思阴森却令人上瘾。在被摘下遮挡的眼镜之后，他细长的眼睛无法再看清除眼前的纯以外的画面，干脆专注起来，连接吻时都惺忪地注视着他反而不好意思的同事。衣服是茨先脱的，也是他先把纯压到床上，但没想到他自己在上面费劲地高潮着，最后纯实在也难忍难耐，把他拉下来操弄。

凡事有一次就有第二第三次，平时在公司和睦地进行辅佐操心经验交流，背地里以原始的冲动粗暴地挑衅着对方。上一次是好久之前了，在一旁看着日和同凪砂比平常还要好，茨走神想到，他瞥了一眼纯，咬咬自己的嘴唇。

喧闹过后，他终于甩掉了两位相亲相爱的社会人，四个人上了两辆不同方向的车。

他和纯坐在两侧，中间堆着他俩随身带的背包，车先驶往秀越。纯先是不满地责怪了一句，状况外的七种茨问他怎么了，他一只手捂住嘴巴，另一只手倒过去指着相反方向的车——车后窗隐隐约约地看到两位前辈的黑影贴合在一起，享受着小别胜新婚的甜蜜。

“至少拉个车帘啊…”茨伤脑筋，幸好这个出口的媒体不是很多，一直以来打点过的媒体也是老朋友了，不需要额外消耗多少精力。

“这两个人真是不可思议。”纯感慨道。

“神明谈恋爱不过如此吧，对彼此了如指掌，尽是让我们外人操心。”他们讨论着有惊无险的这次经历，秀越马上就到了，纯的小指头忽然主动地去勾茨的手。茨反应过来，沉默地拿出手机，给纯发信息。

回到寝室，原本舒舒服服泡澡的计划被打乱，茨迅速地清洁身体，清点着剩下的床上用品，裹着睡袍吹头发。两校作为偶像预备学校，寝室的管理都挺严格，往日他们都是在别处工作时发泄和幽会，极少这样争分夺秒地渴求对方。

茨快睡着时，手机响了。他读得笑出声，鞋子都没穿就拉开窗帘去开窗。健壮的少年一只脚跨进来，轻而易举地跳下，小心翼翼地把窗关上，似乎所有声音都能被隔离出去了，把手里的摩托车头盔和车钥匙扔在一边的小桌上。他搂住茨，不再节制地亲着。

“洗澡…”茨困难地讲着。

“洗过了才来的，骑车出的汗肯定没待会儿多。”他把手伸进茨的浴袍，台灯照亮着两位少年，一位赤诚地张开大腿坐在另一位的腿上。

这次茨也不骂纯粗暴急性了，因为他也难得同样渴望着快乐，背后的枕头喀得不舒服，痛楚也慢慢渗入抵达，为了不发出声音他把纯抓得很紧，尽可能让身上的重量多一些。他们做爱的交流不多，因为也不清楚彼此的目的，纯以为茨是喜欢凪砂的，求而不得才来候选人这里寻求刺激。而茨同样认为纯爱着日和，就算不是日和，也是那个佐贺美阵，坏心肠的七种茨排在千里开外的安全区。

疼痛让茨清醒了一些，他像每一个上次一样迎合着，每次都是相互奖励的，纯满意了会帮茨解决前面，而茨满意就会亲纯。虽然他是不爱亲嘴的人，但不管进几次纯的嘴巴，也不知道是不是故意的，纯的吻技从来没有进步过，于是也像嘲笑一样，他把这当做给纯上课，是恰当的回报。

亲到最后纯喘不过气了，退出来亲茨的脖子，茨的头后仰着，心想这个人怎么还没射，新一轮的冲击立马又紧跟着片刻的温柔，他没有手擦眼泪，纯箍着他的一对手，这时已经管不上风度了，呻吟逐渐放开了一些。

第一次射完，纯又变成被驯服的奶狗，趴在茨的身上断断续续地舔他的乳头。

茨还在恍惚，被他弄得痒痒的：“体力真好。”

纯当作没听到夸奖，更肆意地揉着上司柔软的腰。

“喂。”茨还没有准备好第二次，想踢纯的屁股一脚，抬起腿却是膝盖先碰到对方又微微硬起来的老二。他反射性地产生空虚的感觉，因为没有力气，用几乎听不到的声音说：“以为等到了趁虚而入的机会，结果只是被耍得团团转，所以很寂寞吗？”最后一个词因为纯的动作微微飘了一些。

“那是你吧——”纯坐起来套弄茨的阴茎，他凶神恶煞到英气的脸变得遥远，从高处看着茨的表情越陷越深，上床以来，茨从来没有对他有过羞耻，羞耻从来都是纯的，茨凑过去舔纯另一只手的手指，把脚轻轻地抬高，弄着经过激烈运动渗着水的小穴。

“凡人怎么会喜欢神明呢……”他的声音很性感，舔得纯的手指一阵发烫，纯搅着他的嘴巴，像逗弄，其实是不想听他讲话。他至今没有理清楚茨的意图，也不敢去摸清，这样危险的人，一直以来已经算是引火上身了，再有可能多进一步，他可能终生都要坠入地狱。

暂且先让肉体纠缠吧，纯第二次挺进茨的体内，只有此刻不再卑微。

END


End file.
